


A Kiss, A Home, A Life

by DizzyDrea



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens rocks Neal's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss, A Home, A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #84 – Kiss
> 
> I wanted to explore what it must have meant to Neal to be so totally welcomed by Elizabeth. Neal's a loner, and that has to take a toll on him at times. Yes, he has Mozzie, and Alex, and he had Kate, but he never had people who cared about him because of himself and not what he could do for them. Elizabeth's acceptance of him as he is would have made a huge impact on him.
> 
> Originally posted at LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: White Collar is the property of Jeff Eastin, Fox Television Studios, USA Networks, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I do this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

It was nothing, really, just a peck on the cheek. People did it all the time. It was meaningless in the grand scheme. 

But not to Neal. 

Life had been hard; some of that his own making. The life he'd chosen meant solitude, loneliness. No con man worth his craft would dare trust another human being. That way lay madness. 

And yet… 

He'd trusted Peter, almost from the start. He'd tried to run more than once, but his heart had never been in it. 

But Elizabeth's kiss had rocked his world. Defined it. 

And suddenly he wasn't so alone anymore. 

~Finis


End file.
